Stepford Girls
by theothercuckoo
Summary: What if the Stepford Cuckoos were raised by Emma Frost? In this alternate universe all five girls are trying to survive with one another, as well as their mother, Emma Frost. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_This is merely a play I thought of based off of the Marvel Comic characters, Emma Frost and The Stepford Cuckoos. Obviously it is an alternate reality, where it asks the question, what would life be like if Emma raised the Cuckoos? The timeline differs from the canon 616 comics where Emma has not gone into a coma, or joined the X-men. Instead, she has lost her Hellions and has taken more time to focus on her career in Frost Enterprises. Instead of the Cuckoos being created by Sublime, they were created at the request of Emma Frost who believed she needed progeny. They are her biological daughters, carried by a surrogate mother. Their quintuplet status is merely an unexpected surprise, as Emma only intended to have one child, instead one egg split into five individuals. The five girls would be raised with the best of everything and be very privileged. The difference in these Cuckoos is that they are indeed telepathic and are about to share a hive mind, but as decided by their mother, are kept separated by psychic blocks. They only use their hive mind when in active training and this gives them more independence. Emma Frost eventually reopens her school, she is still a member of the Hellfire Club, but never joins the X-men. Remember, this is an alternate reality, so don't compare histories to the canon._

Stepford Girls

(Frost Manor sitting room.)

(All five girls are assembled in the sitting room area of the manor. Celeste, Mindee, and Phoebe are seated on the scarlet couch at the center of the room, the couch faces toward the center of the room with the back facing a large window. Esme, and Sophie both sit on navy blue recliners on each side of the couch, each angled toward the center of the room. Emma is seated across the room in a large white recliner of her own, with a glass of wine in hand, and her gaze turned toward the burning fireplace. The girls silently wait for their mother to speak.)

Emma: I'm sure you all understand why I have summoned you all here. (Takes a sip of her wine.) As you all know, your dear mother isn't going to be around forever.

Esme: (Sarcastically.) Got that right.

Emma: Esme dear, will you please keep your dimwitted comments to yourself?

Esme: Pft.

Emma: Lately I have pondered the idea of my demise. About how fragile life is, and how someday I shall eventually die. Though the day is far from us, no one knows what fate has in store. (She gets up from the recliner and walks over to the fireplace.) In this sense, I found that I needed someone to carry on my legacy. Someone who could take over Frost Enterprises and continue the work I have strived to achieve. Of course my mind instantly went to you girls, my progeny. I thought about dividing my company into five, leaving each of you girls with a piece of my fortune. Yet, I stopped for a moment and realized. What's the fun in that?

Sophie: What do you mean?

Emma: (She walks over and stands in front of the girls at the center of the room.) What I mean, Sophie, is why should I have to divide my company for you five? You girls can hardly share a hive mind without tearing each other to shreds. If I leave you a company, you'll kill each other on the spot. There is no fun with a bunch of dead siblings in the closet, contrary to popular belief. Instead of letting you girls fight when I die, why not do it now? Settle the decision.

Celeste: So you want us to fight over the inheritance of the company.

Emma: Precisely.

Esme: How?

Emma: By proving to me which one of you deserves it the most.

Celeste: That shouldn't be too hard.

Mindee: We already know which one of us you favor the most.

Emma: Oh? Who might that be?

Phoebe: Sophie.

Sophie: Me?

Esme: Don't play dumb.

Celeste: We can all see the favoritism toward her.

Mindee: Because of her telepathic strengths.

Emma: You girls honestly believe I favor Sophie over the rest of you?

Celeste, Esme, Mindee, and Phoebe: Yes!

Emma: Do you believe this to be true, Sophie?

Sophie: I had no idea.

Emma: Don't play coy.

Sophie: Honestly, I don't see any favoritism toward me.

Emma: Well, I guess since you all agree Sophie deserves it-

Esme: She doesn't deserve it!

Phoebe: We never said she deserves it.

Mindee: Only that you favor her.

Celeste: Over the rest of us.

Emma: Are you four willing to give up so quickly, being defeated by mere assumption?

Esme: Not in the slightest.

Celeste: We just won't be surprised if Sophie is your choice.

Emma: I assure you all have a fair chance.

Mindee: What if we don't want to participate?

Emma: You'll be left to fend for yourself in the big bad world, when I die or decide to cut you off.

Phoebe: So if we are chosen then we can't be cut from your funding.

Emma: Correct. (Pause.) If there aren't any other questions, I shall be on my way. (Emma downs the last of the wine in her glass and gracefully walks out of the room.)

Celeste: How could she do this?

Mindee: Don't whine.

Sophie: She's only trying to separate us.

Phoebe: By cutting off our money?

Sophie: To make us become individuals.

Celeste: But we're supposed to be together!

Esme: Stop being so stupid, Celeste. We can't be the five-in-one for the rest of our lives!

Celeste: But-

Sophie: She's only doing what is best for us.

Phoebe: Through competition?

Esme: Consider it a crash course in life. I say, let the games begin. (Getting up from the recliner, she takes one look at her sisters, gives a glare to Sophie, and walks out of the room.)

Celeste: I can't take this! (Celeste walks out in a huff.)

Mindee: What a drama queen.

(Later that day, outside the manor, in the backyard garden area. There is a gazebo in the middle, with a greenhouse to the right side.)

(Mindee walks around the garden area, as if she is taking a casual stroll, eventually she makes her way to the greenhouse, her intended destination. Inside is Francis, the young gardener, who has been waiting for her.)

Francis: (He rushes up and takes her in his arms to plant a tender kiss upon her lips.) What took you so long?

Mindee: My mother decided to call a family meeting.

Francis: Oh?

Mindee: She's making all five of us compete to be her sole heir of Frost Enterprises.

Francis: How ridiculous.

Mindee: Esme and Sophie think of it as a way to make us individual, independent which isn't such a bad idea, but I don't want to do it this way.

Francis: What exactly is she making you do?

Mindee: What do you mean?

Francis: Like is she going to make you do some physical and mental tasks?

Mindee: No, she simply stated one of us must "prove" ourselves.

Francis: That leaves the field wide open for possibilities.

Mindee: Pretty much, we have to do whatever it takes.

Francis: What happens if you don't do it?

Mindee: I get cut off.

Francis: Harsh.

Mindee: Doesn't matter to me, I could go without living under her roof for a while.

Francis: You could stay under my roof.

(Francis leans in and kisses Mindee again, except this time he lingers for a moment, then continues. She wraps her arms around his neck, and he puts his hands at her waist as they passionately kiss one another.)

(Afternoon. Inside Celeste's room.)

(Celeste sits on her bed with the maid, Rosa. Rosa comforts Celeste who is apparently distressed.)

Celeste: Rosa, what am I going to do? How am I going to prove myself to be good enough for mother?

Rosa: It's okay, Miss Celeste. Be confident.

Celeste: Why be confident? I'm not as perfect as Sophie, ambitious as Esme, fearless like Mindee, or like Phoebe. I don't really know what Phoebe has, but she's got something more than me!

Rosa: Why then participate?

Celeste: I don't want to be poor, duh.

Rosa: You should do what mother likes.

Celeste: Huh?

Rosa: Find what mother likes, do what she does.

Celeste: You're saying I should do the activities my mother likes, so that I might impress her.

Rosa: Yes.

Celeste: Good idea! But what does she like? Wine, too young to drink that. Wearing sexy outfits, no thanks.

Rosa: Clubs?

Celeste: Country clubs?

Rosa: Think bigger club.

Celeste: Political?

Rosa: Hel-

Celeste: Hellfire Club. What about the Hellfire Club?

Rosa: Join.

Celeste: I'm not old enough.

Rosa: Exactly.

Celeste: I see what you're getting at. You think that if I got into the Hellfire Club I would impress my mother. Not a bad idea at all. I could be youngest member and gain a great reputation, none of my sisters would ever think of that!

Rosa: So?

Celeste: So, I'll do it. I'm going to be in the Hellfire Club, no matter what it takes.

(Afternoon. Outside in the garden area, in the gazebo. Esme sits alone writing in a notebook in her lap. Phoebe appears and walks over to her.)

Phoebe: You wanted to see me?

Esme: Please, sit.

Phoebe: (Takes a seat in the gazebo.) What do you want, Esme?

Esme: I wanted to propose an idea to you.

Phoebe: About?

Esme: This little competition.

Phoebe: I'm listening.

Esme: What would you say if I asked you to join up with me to take down our sisters?

Phoebe: I would say what's in it for me.

Esme: A vast fortune for the rest of your life. I know you're worried about the money situation and being cut off, and you know it can happen since you aren't a front runner. That made me think, how about I take care of my sister in return for her services?

Phoebe: How do I know you won't betray me?

Esme: I'm practically your last resort, without me you won't have the slightest chance of winning.

Phoebe: I'm not hearing any reassuring words.

Esme: You want reassuring? Okay, you can either take this offer of getting money or fend for yourself and end up working at McDonalds. (Esme gets up and walks out of the gazebo.)

Phoebe: What do I need to do?

(Esme stops and turns around with a smirk on her face.)

Esme: I knew you'd see it my way. Here is my master plan, exploitation.

Phoebe: How?

Esme: Simple. Our dear sister Mindee has been sneaking around with the help, Francis. Both of them have been having secret rendezvous' here and there, secretly hiding their love affair from mother and the pesky servants.

Phoebe: What, are we going to tell mother?

Esme: Yes, but not as simple. What's the good in only taking out one sister? How about taking out two sisters at once? I believe we could take Mindee and Sophie down with my plan.

Phoebe: Sophie is so perfect though.

Esme: Exactly, so we'll tarnish her reputation by manipulating Francis into taking on both sisters. With my telepathic skills, I could make him my little puppet.

Phoebe: What about me?

Esme: You're the distraction. I need you to get Mindee out of the house while I do my work. Then when I get Francis to distract Sophie, we'll bring Mindee in and drive a wedge between the two. Finally, we'll tell mother and expose the both of them.

Phoebe: I like it, but what about Celeste? How are we going to get rid of her?

Esme: Celeste isn't competition at all, she's a fragile loser.

(Both girls laugh at Celeste's expense.)

Phoebe: Right, then let's do this.

(Night. Dinner in the dining room of the Manor. Emma sits at the head of the table, all the girls sit around the table.)

Emma: How have you girls been?

All: Fine.

Emma: (Swirls around her wine glass.) Sophie, I've heard you've been quite the charitable person, helping toward raising money for the homeless.

Sophie: It's a side project that will help boost my idea of a small business.

Emma: How is giving money away a good idea for business?

Sophie: Well, I need someone fund the start of my business. There are buyers out there, but they don't give money to just anyone. They do enjoy funding promising youngsters, though they have to show they are a use to society. The best strategy for me is to use my time for charitable work for credentials and make my way up from there.

Emma: Very clever, my dear. No better way to create yourself a reputation than contributing to those less fortunate for appealing purposes. I do hope this doesn't become a habit, the helping of the less fortunate, because you all know what my policy is-

Sophie: Don't help the helpless, only the potentially worthy of serving you later.

Esme: Pfft.

Emma: Something to say, Esme?

Esme: Why put on a façade to get what you want?

Sophie: I'm not putting up a façade.

Esme: Yes, you are. You're playing Mother Sophie to a bunch of homeless people.

Emma: What would you rather have her do?

Esme: Easy. Cut throat logic. You go to them and use your telepathic powers against them, as blackmail. We are homo-superior, so why not use the gifts we have to achieve success? Normal humans admit that we are better than them, let's live up to the expectation.

Emma: Esme brings up a good point-

Sophie: No, she doesn't! Her method involves attacking the enemy blindly because she doesn't consider the consequences. You can't expect someone with a high position to be your lap down forever, eventually they'll come back at you. Not only that, but you risk the chance of exposure. Once exposed you'll have the X-men on your back, ready to take you in. You can't act in such a blunt manner, you have to subtle, have a low profile, and take over from the bottom to the top.

Emma: Another go-

Esme: I'd rather be blunt and get taken in rather than have to live a false life! I'm not going to be serving soup to the poor and pretend I enjoy it, so I'll stick to my methods and avoid your pointless roundabout logic.

Sophie: At least I know how to use my brain, not my emotions.

Esme: That's it!

(Esme's eyes would light up and take on a completely glowing white color, displaying she is use of her telepathic powers. She uses a psi-bolt against her sister, but Sophie is quick to react and activates her own telepathic power to block hers. Both girls stand up from the table and wage a psychic battle between one another.)

Sophie: You can't win, Esme. My powers are stronger than yours.

Esme: No, you're wrong..! (Esme begins to struggle in her assault.)

(The rest of the family still sits, not getting involved. Emma sits intrigued, watching the girls as if they were entertainment with her dinner.)

Sophie: Just bow down. You're already squirming.

(Esme undoes her psychic assault and backs away from the table, aggravated with the result of letting Sophie win.)

Emma: Are we done now, girls?

(Sophie takes her seat back at the table, Esme angrily walks off back to her room.

Emma: I believe Sophie won that battle. Bravo, dear. But can you win the war?


	2. Chapter 2

_This is merely a play I thought of based off of the Marvel Comic characters, Emma Frost and The Stepford Cuckoos. Obviously it is an alternate reality, where it asks the question, what would life be like if Emma raised the Cuckoos? The timeline differs from the canon 616 comics where Emma has not gone into a coma, or joined the X-men. Instead, she has lost her Hellions and has taken more time to focus on her career in Frost Enterprises. Instead of the Cuckoos being created by Sublime, they were created at the request of Emma Frost who believed she needed progeny. They are her biological daughters, carried by a surrogate mother. Their quintuplet status is merely an unexpected surprise, as Emma only intended to have one child, instead one egg split into five individuals. The five girls would be raised with the best of everything and be very privileged. The difference in these Cuckoos is that they are indeed telepathic and are about to share a hive mind, but as decided by their mother, are kept separated by psychic blocks. They only use their hive mind when in active training and this gives them more independence. Emma Frost eventually reopens her school, she is still a member of the Hellfire Club, but never joins the X-men. Remember, this is an alternate reality, so don't compare histories to the canon._

Stepford Girls: Part 2

(Frost Manor. The lobby of the manor's entrance. Morning.)

(Phoebe stands in the center waiting. The butler enters through the door.)

Butler: Miss Phoebe, your chauffer is here for you and Miss Mindee.

Phoebe: (Calls out.) Mindee! Don't want to be late for the movie!

Mindee: (From her room.) Coming!

(Mindee soon arrives at the stairs and walks down to meet with Phoebe.)

Phoebe: What took you so long?

Mindee: I had to get my purse.

Phoebe: Right. Well, let's get going. Shall we?

Mindee: Yes, we shall.

(Both girls exit through the front door and are escorted into their limousine to the movies.)

(Meanwhile, outside in the backyard garden area.)

(Francis is tending to the rose bushes, Esme arrives from inside the house and approaches him.)

Esme: Hello, Francis.

Francis: Good afternoon, Miss Esme.

Esme: Please dear, just call me Esme.

Francis: Yes. Esme.

Esme: How has work been, are you doing well?

Francis: Work has been good, I've been good. Thank you for asking.

Esme: This is boring.

Francis: I'm s-

(Esme's eyes suddenly glow bright white and surprise Francis, but it doesn't last for long, Esme telepathically possesses Francis and makes him into her puppet.)

Esme: Much better.

(A few minutes later. Sophie's bedroom.)

(Sophie sits at her desk, working on writing a letter. Abruptly, she is interrupted by a knocking at the door. She opens the door to find Francis on the other side.)

Sophie: Francis?

Francis: Miss Sophie.

Sophie: May I ask what you're doing here?

Francis: Could I please come in?

Sophie: (Pauses for a moment.) Yes, come in.

(Sophie gestures Francis to the now empty chair at her desk.)

Francis: I wanted to tell you something.

Sophie: Yes?

Francis: Could you please sit down, with me?

(A bit wary, Sophie does so and sits at the edge of her bed.)

Sophie: Francis, tell me what's going on.

Francis: I love you.

Sophie: Pardon?

Francis: My feelings are genuine, believe me. I want to be with you, please tell me you feel the same way.

Sophie: What in the world has possessed you to state your love at this moment?

Francis: The love which makes me blind. (He kneels in front of Sophie and places his head on her lap.) Tell me how you feel, sweet angel.

Sophie: (Disgusted.) Francis! (She pushes him off and stands up.) I don't know what has gotten into you, but understand I have no feelings for you. You are only merely a servant in this household and I expect you to know your place. Now leave.

Francis: I cannot live without you! I swear it's true! (He goes to the window, opens it, and gets in a stance of jumping out.) I'll fall to my death if you don't give me a chance.

(There is a pause, then a silence. Francis begins to launch himself forward.)

Sophie: Wait! (She approaches him, takes his hand into hers, and leads him away from the window.)

Francis: (Smiling.) So you'll give me a chance?

Sophie: No. If you want to kill yourself over me, go to do somewhere else. (Angrily she pushes Francis out the door and slams it in his face. After locking the door, she goes back to her desk and begins to write again.)

(Same time. In Esme's room.)

(Esme sits in a lounge chair, looking off into the distance with her eyes glowing white.)

Esme: This is going to be more exciting than I thought.

(Same time in the city. Hellfire Headquarters.)

(Celeste sits alone in the waiting room outside the office of Sebastian Shaw.)

Assistant: Mr. Shaw will see you now.

(Celeste takes a deep breath and goes through the entrance double doors.)

Sebastian: Celeste, please, sit.

Celeste: Thank you. (She takes a seat at the front of his desk.)

Sebastian: What can I do for you?

Celeste: I wanted to make a proposal, to be extended an invitation to the Hellfire Club.

Sebastian: You must be joking.

Celeste: No sir, I'm not. I want to be the youngest member.

Sebastian: You have high aspirations, little girl.

Celeste: I sure do. I'm ambitious and completely loyal-

Sebastian: My dear, you can ramble on all day with appealing words until you're blue in the face. It still won't get you an invitation.

Celeste: Then what will?

Sebastian: Why do you want to be in the Club?

Celeste: Because I'm interested in pursuing a higher level of achievement. Joining The Hellfire Club will make me into a perfect adult woman with many connections and a glamorous life.

Sebastian: You're lying.

Celeste: No, I'm not. I want to have power, be in complete control of my fortune and destiny, to be a part of a prestigious group of individuals.

Sebastian: Great little speech there. Here is the deal, you have a great spirit, but no credentials. As a young blonde telepath, you've done nothing to prove worthy of an invitation. The only thing you slightly have going for you is the connection with your mother. Though, it won't get you in, be assured. You must prove yourself to The Hellfire Club by orchestrating a variety of things. First, gather yourself a good amount of money to offer up to the club for an invite to the Hellfire Ball, without your mother's help. Second, gather the influence of other members by attending the ball. Third, prove your loyalty by completing a task given by the members.

Celeste: Money, socializing, and task.

Sebastian: Correct, though I'd gather the money quickly.

Celeste: Why?

Sebastian: Invitations are available until the end of this week.

Celeste: That means I only have three days. Oh gosh.

(Frost Manor. Late afternoon. Emma's Study.)

(Emma sits alone in her study, with a cup of wine in hand, and classical music playing in the background. Rosa, the maid, enters.)

Rosa: Miss Frost?

Emma: Yes?

Rosa: I would like to talk about the girls.

Emma: What about them?

Rosa: The competition is too much. It not end well.

Emma: Please, Rosa. I'm not a dimwit, don't you think I know my own daughters? I can clearly see the outcome already.

Rosa: Oh?

Emma: They might look alike and merge their minds together, but they each have a distinct personality. Take Esme, ambitious, manipulative, and cut-throat. She's willing to sacrifice the needs of others for her own selfish benefit. The girl is a tactical little femme fatal, yet she doesn't know when to shut her mouth. Sophie, on the other hand, is such a brilliant girl. She stands out from the rest, which isn't always a good thing, it makes her an instant target for enemies.

Rosa: And the others?

Emma: They're merely pawns in the chess game. Phoebe is always the sidekick, never the heroine. For her it's all about being taken care of by others. Mindee, well, she has potential but no ambition, so it makes her settle for less in her life. Celeste is compassionate, but beyond that, she's merely the runt of the group.

Rosa: So who will win?

Emma: Now if I told you that, dear Rosa, it wouldn't be a surprise. You're dismissed.

Rosa: Yes, Miss Frost.

(Evening. Outside garden area.)

(Mindee once again slips around the garden and manages to sneak into the greenhouse, meeting up with Francis.)

Francis: Took you a while. (Approaches her and plants a tender kiss upon her lips.)

Mindee: Did you miss me?

Francis: Always.

Mindee: (She pulls him in for a tight embrace.) I missed you too.

Francis: How was the movie?

Mindee: Fine, I had a good time with Phoebe. How was work?

Francis: Torturous, as always.

Mindee: Poor baby. (Kisses him again.) Want me to give you a back rub?

Francis: Mm, that would be nice, but I have to talk with you about something.

Mindee: Oh, what about?

Francis: Our relationship.

Mindee: Yes?

Francis: I th-

Mindee: Don't tell me you want to leave me-

Francis: No I-

Mindee: You can just tell me right now and we can end this-

Francis: Mindee!

Mindee: I'm sorry.

Francis: I wanted to tell you, I want to take our relationship further.

Mindee: How?

Francis: I want you to run away with me.

Mindee: (Moves away from him.) Francis I ca-

Francis: Look, I know I can't give you the life of luxury you have here, but if you're going to be cut off then that means you can leave, right?

Mindee: I can't just run away with you.

Francis: Why not?

Mindee: I don't know.

Francis: You don't love me.

Mindee: It's not that.

Francis: Then it's the money.

Mindee: No, I just don't want to live with you right now.

Francis: (Comes up and holds her from behind.) I'll make you breakfast in bed, remind you that I love you everyday, cuddle up with you at night-

Mindee: No more sneaking around.

Francis: No more overbearing mother.

Mindee: Nosy sisters.

Francis: Unnecessary drama.

Mindee: Just us. Together. (Pause.) Okay, I'll do it. Mother is going out in the afternoon for a meeting tomorrow. I'll send the butler once I'm ready to tell you to come and see me. Then we'll leave together.

Francis: What about your sisters?

Mindee: They don't care. Seeing me will raise their chances of being picked, so they might even see me off without hesitation.

Francis: Then this is it.

Mindee: We're going to do this.

Francis: Yup. (Francis smiles and pulls Mindee in for a passionate kiss.)

(Esme's room. Same time.)

(Esme is reading while laying on her bed. Phoebe enters the room.)

Phoebe: So? How did it go?

Esme: Sophie didn't take the bait. As expected.

Phoebe: What? I thought you wanted Sophie fall for Francis.

Esme: Be practical, Phoebe. No one as perfect as Sophie will fall for the help, especially not at their first attempt.

Phoebe: So, what now?

Esme: Now it's time to stick the wedge between our sisters. Tomorrow you will distract Mindee, keep her busy in her room. In the mean time, I'll be influencing our puppet, Francis, into doing the impossible to Miss Perfect.

Phoebe: What are you planning for him to do?

Esme: (Laughs.) I'm going to make it a surprise. Just know that Mindee will find her beloved in an uncompromising position with our sister.

Phoebe: This should be exciting.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is purely a work of fiction, The Stepford Cuckoos, and Emma Frost all belong to Marvel and all that junk. Please, remember to read and review my work. Thank you to everyone who has given me reviews, and all those hits I've had. I greatly appreciate it, good to know I have some fans out there. Please, keep on sending the reviews, it keeps me knowing if people are still interested. So, here's the next part of the Stepford story. Enjoy!_

Stepford Girls: Part 3

(Frost Manor. Outside driveway. Morning.)

(Emma steps out the front doors and is escorted out to the open limousine by the butler, who opens and closes the door for her. Esme and Phoebe watch their mother from the window in Phoebe's room. Once the limo drives beyond the gate, both girls smile and nod to each other.)

(Mindee's room.)

(Mindee scrambles around her room, searching for certain particular items. Atop her bed is an open suitcase filled with clothing, and random items crowding around it. Phoebe knocks on the door, get no answer, but goes in anyway.)

Phoebe: What're you doing?

Mindee: Packing.

Phoebe: Where are you going?

Mindee: Far, far, away.

Phoebe: Stop being so shady and nonchalant. You're running away.

Mindee: Who said anything about running away? A little advice, when you go around assuming things, it only makes you look like an ass.

Phoebe: Please, why are you going away?

Mindee: What is with the twenty questions? I could be going away on vacation for a short period of time, to get away from this little contest mother has us going through.

Phoebe: Then you aren't participating anymore.

Mindee: I was never participating in this sick game, I've just been a spectator.

Phoebe: (Pause.) I'll miss you.

Mindee: Huh?

Phoebe: Don't make me say it again.

Mindee: I heard what you said, I'm asking why you said it.

Phoebe: I said it because you're going away. I don't know when you're going to be back, if you're ever going to be back. You're leaving to somewhere unknown because of this game, and I'll miss you.

Mindee: You're going to miss me because of the unknown. I'll be okay, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Are you sure?

Mindee: Like I said, I could be going on vacation for all you know.

Phoebe: Right, of course.

(Sophie's room.)

(Sophie sits at her desk with a letter opener in hand, looking through the pile of letters. There is a knock at the door.)

Sophie: Come in.

(The door opens slowly and reveals the possessed Francis, he enters the room, closes the door, and locks it.)

Francis: Hello.

Sophie: What do you want?

Francis: I came to pledge my love for you once more.

Sophie: Did I not make myself clear the last time? I never want to pursue a relationship with you. Maybe I'm speaking too highly for your peasant ears. I, me, Sophie. Don't, D-O-N-T, like you, Francis. Want me to draw a picture too?

Francis: (Angrily.) I won't let you talk down to me!

Sophie: (Gets up from her chair.) Leave. Now.

Francis: I love you, Sophie. I'll have you, no matter what the cost.

Sophie: I said leave!

Francis: You'll love me too.

(In a fit of rage, Francis attacks Sophie. He grabs her wrists as she struggles to get away, he grabs her wrist with the letter opener with his right hand, and covers her mouth with his left. Francis slams her down on the bed and lays on her, he takes his hand away from her wrist and underneath her skirt. Sophie bites his hand, he pulls it away and she screams out. Sophie tries to use her telepathic powers on him, but is blocked away by Esme. In a panic she grabs the letter opener and stabs it directly into Francis' heart. Esme lifts her control over him.)

Francis: Wha-? (He backs away in confusion and falls to the ground.)

(Phoebe, Mindee, Rosa, and a butler are the first to enter the room. Mindee realizes what happened, she is left speechless. Rosa rushes to go get help, the butler goes to check on Francis. Phoebe tries to comfort Mindee, but is pushed away. Esme and Celeste enter.)

Celeste: Oh, my God.

Esme: What happened here?

Sophie: He attacked me! The boy went mad, talking about professing his love to me and being with me at whatever the cost.

Celeste: (Goes over to Sophie.) Are you okay?

Sophie: I'm glad to see someone cares about my well being. Thank you, Celeste. This low life tried to rape me, thankfully I had my letter opener in hand and stabbed it into his heart.

Esme: Way to go, Sophie the man slayer.

Sophie: Stop with you're witty sarcasm. I could've seriously been hurt.

Butler: He's dead.

Sophie: Thank God.

Mindee: (Snaps into a violent rage full of anger and sadness.) You killed him! You kill him! How could you?!

(Mindee launches herself at Sophie and tries to choke her. Celeste backs away in surprise, Esme and Phoebe watch, while the butler immediately takes action and tries to pry Mindee off of Sophie.)

(The lobby.)

(Emma enters through the doors and begins to walk upstairs.)

Rosa: Miss Frost!

Emma: I forgot to get the blue prints from the safe.

(Emma hears a scream come from one of the rooms and rushes toward Sophie's room. She storms inside the room to find the butler holding Mindee back from Sophie who was laying on the bed coughing.)

Emma: (Yells.) What is going on here?!

Esme: That. (Points at Francis' body.)

Emma: (Shocked.) Girls, what did you do?

(Emma's study. Night.)

(Emma sits at the window. Sophie, Phoebe, and Celeste sit together on a tawny couch. Esme casually strolls in.)

Emma: As you girls know, our gardener Francis is dead. I was outraged to find he had been acting inappropriately toward Sophie, and even had the audacity at attempting rape. (Pause.) Then I found out the truth. Would the culprit rather confess now and save face, or be persecuted later? (No response.) You see girls, Francis didn't die because of the letter opener to his heart. No, he died of a mysterious aneurism in his brain. Tell me, how did this happen? (No response.) Fine, process of elimination. I have five little identical blonde telepaths in this house, each with the same psychic signature, but with different motives and personalities. Which one of you could've killed Francis? We know it wasn't Sophie, or else she wouldn't have used the letter opener to get him away. And the way she tells it, she tried to psychically attack him, but was blocked from his mind. That strikes her out. Mindee, obviously couldn't have done it. The girl is broken up to pieces because of this, rather devastating. That leaves three little girls, Celeste, Phoebe, and Esme. Phoebe is struck out because she was with Mindee at the time, her alibi checks out. Esme was confirmed to be in her room reading. Celeste was in her room, also reading. Those two don't seem to check out for me. Would you two care to explain?

Esme: I believe Celeste has been hiding something from us.

Celeste: I have not!

Emma: Explain.

Esme: For the past few days she's been sneaking around to the city, doing God knows what.

Emma: Is this true?

Celeste: No-Well, yes. I've been going to the city, but only to do something for you.

Emma: I don't recall asking you to do "something" for me.

Celeste: For the competition.

Emma: Do tell.

Celeste: I can't.

Emma: Why not?

Celeste: I just can't, but I promise you, I had nothing to do with this tragedy.

Emma: Who said this was a tragedy? I believe we got rid of a potential nuisance, may he rest in peace and all that garbage.

Celeste: How can you be so cold?

Emma: You question me? Hold your tongue and really contemplate what you just said.

Celeste: I apologize.

Emma: Esme?

Esme: Yes?

Emma: It was you, wasn't it?

Esme: Pft. Of course, blame me.

Emma: You were the telepath pulling the strings. You were the one who attempted to ruin both your sisters chances, and you were the one who killed Francis.

Esme: Yes, I did it. So what?

(Silence.)

Emma: Bravo.

Celeste, Sophie: What?!

Emma: Did I stutter? I said, 'bravo' for her brilliant performance.

Sophie: You have got to be kidding, she killed someone!

Emma: For her own benefit. Understand this, Sophie. Esme was the only one of you with the back bone to do something outrageous and bold to win, she used her talents to achieve success and eliminate her two main threats.

Sophie: She attempted to have him rape me!

Emma: No one enjoys a spoiled sport. You had just as much chance as Esme to sabotage the others, instead you sat around twiddling your thumbs. All of you, take this as a lesson. Always be one step ahead of your competition, crush them before they can crush you.

Sophie: You're seriously twisted in the head.

Emma: Problem, Sophie? Take it up with someone that cares. You girls have to stop playing tag in a tackle game. I assure you, I will not choose someone in my company who isn't one step ahead of the game. Meaning, step up the game or quit right now. (She takes one last glance around at the girls, reassuring they're still in, and then walks out of the room.)

Esme: (Grinning.) Finally, justice.

Sophie: (Getting up from the couch.) You won't get away with this, Esme. I'll get you back for what you did to me, I promise. (Storms out of the room.)

Esme: (Laughs.) Come on, Phoebe.

(Esme and Phoebe walk out together.)

(Mindee's room.)

(Mindee lays on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, tears stream down her face. Emma enters through the door.)

Emma: Mindee, time for you to snap out of this grieving state.

Mindee: I'm not participating anymore.

Emma: Excuse me?

Mindee: I said I'm not participating anymore. I'm out.

Emma: Fine, but I will not have a daughter of mine sulking over the death of an unimportant member of the help who can easily be replaced.

Mindee: I loved him.

Emma: I know.

Mindee: What?

Emma: I knew about you and Francis, how you two used to sneak around to see each other. Mother knows all, so what kind of mother would I be if I didn't keep tabs?

Mindee: Why didn't you stop it?

Emma: I was going to let you have your fun with him and runaway, then I would crush your pathetic dreams by having him arrested for kidnap.

Mindee: You're sick.

Emma: Yes dear, we all are. Now swallow down those pesky emotions and gain back your composer.

Mindee: Francis hasn't been dead one day and you want me to get over it, get over the loss of someone I loved deeply.

Emma: Tomorrow I will see you back to your normal cynical self. (Starts to leave.)

Mindee: I'm going to Francis' funeral.

Emma: Very funny, stop joking.

Mindee: You can't stop me! I'm going to see him one last time!

Emma: (Approaches Mindee.) Listen to me you little twit, I let you slide long enough. You have been a thorn on my side with your socializing with such a pile of dirt, and now that he's dead you can forget about seeing him. I will not allow you to appear at a middle class funeral for the sake of my reputation, and your own. Understood?

Mindee: (Shifts her eyes away from Emma, then looks back with hatred in her eyes and spits in her face.) No. Not understood.

Emma: You're grounded! (Her eyes glow white.)

(Emma psychically attacks Mindee's mind, and Mindee attacks back. Though, Emma is clearly the stronger telepath and overrides Mindee's mind. Emma is in complete control of Mindee's body and has her lay back down on the bed and leaves her stuck in that position.)

Emma: I'll leave you here alone, to think about what you've done. I'll be back, and when I do, I expect a very humble apology from you.


End file.
